warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Clan Dojo
The Clan Dojo is the home base for a Clan. A Clan can customize their Dojo by using Resources to build rooms and add decorations. Only certain members of the clan can customize the layout, but every clan member can assist in funding construction. Benefits * Allows a clan to Research and subsequently purchase clan tech, weaponry, and gear. * Accesses the ability to Trade Mods, Platinum, and Keys using the Trade System. * A place to have Duels, planning, and other group activities. * The ability to access an Obstacle Course within the Dojo. Acquiring Access In order to access the Clan Dojo the player must first construct the Clan Key. Once the Key is acquired, players can enter the Dojo by selecting it from the Star Chart in Navigation as if it were a planet. Prior to Update 14 the Dojo was entered by selecting the Clan Key from the Void Key button near the top of the screen, from the Star Chart, after Eris, or through the Clan Menu, also located at the top of the screen. Players will then be given the option to enter the Dojo like a normal mission map. Anyone with a key and the permission to host will be able to invite others to enter the Dojo. Dojo Tileset The Clan Dojo makes use of its own unique tileset. In the original Dojo 1.0, the tileset was themed around Orokin architecture. In , the tileset was replaced with a new, overhauled version, themed around Tenno architecture instead of Orokin. This new tileset also makes use of a different grid co-ordinate system, making it incompatible with the 1.0 tileset. When Update 9.5 was released, clans were given the option of keeping their current Orokin tileset or upgrading to the new Tenno tileset. Those wishing to upgrade had to fully deconstruct their entire Dojo, down to the initial Clan Hall. Once this was completed, the Clan's Warlord could initiate the upgrade from the Hall's control console. Those who did not upgrade were able to keep the original tileset, however, it was locked down and no further changes to room structure can be made, despite the room space or resources available. Dojo Concepts Note: The following section describes processes and information applicable to Dojo 2.0, utilizing the Tenno tileset. It is not known how accurate this information is in regards to those using Dojo 1.0, a.k.a., the Orokin tileset. The process of constructing a Clan Dojo can range from being incredibly simple to incredibly complex, depending on the desires and plans of the clan members involved in construction. Due to certain aspects of how the placement system for Dojo tiles currently works, if a Dojo is not fully planned out prior to starting construction, the architects can run into a variety of problems, sometimes requiring half of the Dojo to be destroyed to take into consideration something that was originally left out. This tends to become a tedious and frustrating activity, especially given that Dojo rooms require either 12 or 24 hours to construct, resulting in a process that could range from a week to around a month, depending on design complexity. Because of this, it is generally considered a good idea to keep the following concepts in mind during planning and construction. Given the cost in time to go back even two or three rooms during the Dojo's construction, extra time invested in the planning process is quickly made up for in the time saved. Note: The following sections describe fundamental concepts for the Clan Dojo. These concepts may reference room or decoration types which are further described in the Rooms and Decorations sections located after this Concepts section. Capacity The Dojo Capacity pool limits the amount of rooms that can be constructed in a Dojo. The construction of Clan Halls increases the size of this pool, allowing more rooms to be added. All rooms other than the Halls will consume a predetermined amount of the Dojo's Capacity. If a room requires more Capacity than is available in the pool, the room cannot be added. Because of this, it is important to plan ahead for the locations of your Clan Halls. If there is not enough Capacity to construct connector hallways leading to where the clan desires a particular Hall to be placed, the clan will need to either destroy decorations or existing rooms in order to free up the needed capacity. Energy The Dojo's Energy pool limits the amount of rooms that can be constructed in a Dojo, but not decorations, which are limited solely by capacity. Except for Reactors, every room within a Dojo consumes a predetermined amount of the Dojo's Energy. The Energy pool can be increased by constructing Reactor rooms anywhere in the Dojo. Each Reactor adds an additional 25 Energy. As with Capacity, if a desired room requires more Energy than is available in the pool, the room cannot be added. Decoration Capacity Each room in a Dojo has a predetermined Decoration Capacity pool. Similar to Dojo main Capacity pool, this pool limits the number of Decorations that can be placed in a given room. Different rooms come with capacity pools of different size. Unlike the main Capacity pool, the Decoration Capacity of each room cannot be increased. If a Decoration requires more Decoration Capacity than is available in the room, it cannot be placed. Dojo Room Limitations Though it is not officially documented, at the present time, the Dojo only supports up to 100 rooms. Once the limit of 100 rooms is reached, all expansion doorways that are unused will display the words "Dead End" and prevent the clan from expanding the Dojo further. Rooms may still be removed to back away from this limit and permit expansion. Clan Vault The clan vault is an important concept to understand when it comes to building and funding both the Dojo itself and the research projects available within. The Vault is essentially virtual storage for every single resource that the clan owns, including Credits, Resources, Platinum, and Forma. While any clan member can contribute Credits directly to the Vault by interacting with the Treasury decoration, there is no method present in Dojo 2.0 which allows members to contribute resources directly to the vault. Note: See the Funding Phase and Destruction sections for more information relevant to the Clan Vault. Clan Tier The Clan Tier determines the member cap and research cost multiplier for a Clan. Clan Tier is directly impacted by the construction of Barracks within the Dojo. See the main article for more information regarding this subject. Prerequisites Certain rooms available for construction within a Dojo require that another room be constructed first. This often produces a chain effect, where room D requires room C, room C requires room B, and room B requires room A. There is no way to bypass this requirement, nor can a room be destroyed if it is used as a prerequisite for any other room currently constructed within a Dojo. See Prerequisite Trees for a complete listing of all known prerequisite trees. Room Construction Rooms can only be queued for construction by a clan member possessing the Architect role. A room can be queued for construction if all required conditions for the chosen room are met. To be precise, the Capacity, Energy, Prerequisite (if any), and Tile Space requirements must be met. To queue a room for construction, the architect must locate a door displaying the words, "Available Node." This door usually bears white lights, as opposed to "Dead End" doors which display red lights. By interacting with the door, the architect will be prompted with a list of rooms available for construction. Selecting a particular room will display the associated costs and construction times, as well as display the room's map tile and a brief summary of what the room is. If there is not enough Capacity or Energy to support the selected room, the architect will be unable to queue the room for construction. Interestingly, when any room cannot be placed where the architect is present due to limitations of space, the room will simply not appear in the list of rooms available to be queued. This is most often observed with large-scale rooms such as Clan Grand(est) Halls, the Hall of Honor, the Observatory, and the Obstacle Course. Once a room is queued, it enters the Funding Phase of construction. Funding Phase During this phase, a gold hologram of the room will be displayed on the other side of any accessible doors while it waits for the resources required to build the room. Resources can be donated at any door, though the doors will not permit entry into the room during this phase. One Forma is needed to build every room, as well as the Trading Post and some other decorations, so it's best to stock up on Forma using Void Relics. Any clan member can contribute resources from their personal store, however, clan members with the Treasurer role can donate resources directly from the Clan Vault. When prompted for resources, the contribution amounts are shown being deducted from the Vault instead of the member's personal store. If the Vault is out of a particular resource, the Treasurer can still contribute that resource from their personal store, if they wish. Oddly enough, those with the Treasurer role are actually forced to donate resources from the Vault in order to make a contribution, as there is no option presently available in the UI that allows them to select their personal store as a primary source instead. At any point up until the room is fully funded, the architect may access the contribution dialogue and cancel the room's construction. This automatically refunds any and all resources or credits contributed by clan members to their personal stores. Note that any contributions made by a Treasurer from the Clan Vault are returned to the Vault, and not to clan members. Once the room has been fully funded, the Construction phase will begin automatically. Construction Phase Once a room enters the Construction phase, the gold hologram will change to the standard dark blue color, and all accessible doors to the room will display a countdown timer and a circular progress indicator, showing the amount of time remaining until construction will be completed. At this point, clan members may donate Platinum to accelerate ("Rush") the construction process and reduce the time remaining on the countdown clock. A minimum of 1 platinum may be donated, and each platinum donated will decrease the timer by a small amount. Once completed, the architect may go back and queue additional rooms that branch from the new one, or queue the room itself for destruction, if they wish. Room Destruction Destruction of Dojo rooms may be initiated by any member with the Architect role. Once initiated, the room will become a red hologram and a countdown timer will be displayed on the room's control console. The destruction process requires two hours to complete, after which all players present within the Dojo will be forced to reload the map, after which the destroyed room will be gone. If a player is present in the room queued for destruction at the end of the countdown timer, they will be teleported to the Dojo's spawn point upon reentry into the map. Note that destroying rooms such as Research Labs will not reset any research projects that have been completed within that lab. It may be destroyed and rebuilt elsewhere, and the clan members will still have full access to the researched blueprints once the new lab is complete. Any resources that were initially spent to fund the room that was destroyed (including Credits, Forma, or Platinum) will be refunded to the Clan Vault only. Once refunded, these resources may be contributed by a Treasurer to fund research projects, new rooms, or even the reconstruction of the destroyed room elsewhere for no additional cost to clan members. Note that certain conditions must be met before the Dojo will allow an architect to queue a room for destruction. * For most Dojo rooms, the base requirement is that no other rooms be attached as children. ** For example, you can't delete a hallway that connects to another hallway. * If the room in question is a prerequisite for other Dojo rooms, none of the other rooms can be present in the Dojo. This primarily applies to Clan Halls, Barracks, and Research Labs. ** For example, you cannot delete the Oracle Room without deleting all Research Labs first. * For the Orokin Lab, no solar rail construction or lab research can be in progress. Any active Solar Rails or research projects must be canceled or allowed to complete before the room may be destroyed. * For Reactors, the energy provided by the reactor cannot be in use elsewhere in the Dojo. A basic rule of thumb is that there must be at least 25 extra energy in the Dojo Energy pool before a reactor can be removed. Alternatively, an additional Reactor can be built elsewhere, and once it is complete, the original Reactor may be destroyed. Prerequisite Trees The known construction trees for Dojo rooms are listed below. Note that items on the same level require the prerequisite from the upper level, but are otherwise independent of each other. * Clan Halls ** Level 1 - Clan Hall - This is the initial hall of the Dojo, and does not need to be constructed manually. *** Level 2 - Clan Great Hall **** Level 3 - Clan Greater Hall ***** Level 4 - Clan Grand Hall ****** Level 5 - Clan Grandest Hall * Barracks ** Level 1 (Tier 2) - Shadow Barracks *** Level 2 (Tier 3) - Storm Barracks **** Level 3 (Tier 4) - Mountain Barracks ***** Level 4 (Tier 5) - Moon Barracks * Research Labs ** Oracle Room *** Bio Lab *** Chem Lab *** Energy Lab *** Tenno Lab *** Orokin Lab Rooms and Decorations Organization Rooms Organization Rooms consists of Barracks, Clan Hall, Connectors, Elevators, Halls, Small Gardens, Large Gardens and Reactors. Interactive Rooms Interactive Rooms consists of an Oracle, Bio Lab, Chemical Lab, Energy Lab, Orokin Lab, Tenno Lab, Dueling Rooms and Obstacle course. Decorations Decorations available are as follows: Banners, Cairns, Drums, Garden Arch, Incense Container, Koi Pond, Planter, Rock Sculpture, Storage Crate, Trading Post, Treasury, Wooden Bench, Yin Yang Garden, Bushes, Floor Plates, Fountains, Lanterns, Bronze Asian Statues, Grineer Statues, Totems and Trees. Polychrome Polychromes are colors which can be used to decorate the Clan Dojo. They can be researched using Pigments at a substation within the Tenno Research Lab, and require thirty-six hours to complete upon the acquisition of all components. Dojo Rooms can be colored with Polychrome Decoration, which is found in the Esc menu, not the room control panel, like other decorations. The Polychrome Decoration will disappear after the room is colored and can be placed again then. Notes As of , the Dojo is overhauled with new version of existing tilesets. These tiles have a different interior design and slightly different sizes to fit the new "grid" system, which allows better tile management and multiple entryway looping. Here is some information regarding the conversion from old tiles to the new tileset: *Some basic changes can be found in the Update 9.5 build notes. *Due to the different sizes between old and new tiles, all Dojo tiles have to be destroyed in order to have the Dojo renewed with new tiles. All resources and Platinum will be refunded to the Clan Vault. However, each destruction needs 2 hours to complete. *The Clan Hall can be converted to a new appearance after ALL tiles and decoration have been destroyed. The conversion can ONLY be done by the Warlord, regardless of the ranks and privileges that the other clan members have. *Grand and Grandest Hall now have 6 entryways instead of 2. *Reactors are noticeably bigger in size than the previous version. *The Obstacle Course and Barracks have both yet to receive new tile versions. * Polychrome colors cannot be rushed. * Having more than one Tenno lab will not allow multiple color research. Bugs *Sometimes, despite the player not being in a Clan, the Dojo will still appear on the star map. If they attempt to join the player will be connected to a random mission on Mercury. *Since the Dojo is treated as a mission, all unscripted deaths will cause the player to actually die. Reloading the Dojo is necessary in order to respawn. *It is possible to glitch out of the Dojo and fall into nothingness, where the player will eventually hit an invisible floor and be able to walk around. Reloading the Dojo is the only way to get back into it. *Occasionally, when jumping onto the device that activates the elevator as it is moving upwards, the player will clip through the platform and fall into the pit under it, and will respawn on either the elevator platform or the entrance/exit of said platform after hitting the bottom. *The player's spawn location in the Dojo can sometimes be inside a pillar or similar structure. When this occurs it is usually possible to simply walk out. *Destroying a clan hall that has only one connection and is set as spawn room will cause an error message to appear saying the room has connections. This can be fixed by setting a different clan hall as the spawn room. *Building too many decorations can result in a game crash while you try to enter the Clan Dojo. See also * Forma * Research * Trade System Patch History Dojo Remaster: *The new and improved Decoration Placement functionality is here for what will probably fill the next few days of your Warframe play time! This new Placement functionality applies to both Dojo and Orbiter decorating. **Placing Decorations now uses a free cam technology, similar to Captura! **Decoration Placement now gives the following new options: ***Ascend/Descend ***Billboard Facing ***Push/Pull ***Placement: Surface Snapping or Free Placement ****If you experience issues when attempting to place Decorations, double tap that F to turn off Surface Snapping (working on a fix) ***Cycle Grid Snapping **Decorations in both the Dojo and Orbiter can now be placed mid-air. **Decoration Placement bindings can be customized at the bottom of Options > Controls. *Revamp your Dojo with the all new Faction themed Dojo Decorations and FX Decorations! Over 60 new Decorations to choose from to give your Dojo a whole new vibe (we ask that you please refrain from setting snowmen on fire with this newly acquired decorating powers): **Corpus Barrels, Batteries, BENCHES, and more! **Grineer Catwalks, Fuel Tanks, Pipes, and more! **Steam, Sparks, Fire, and more! *Dojos have received improved lighting! We have more Dojo lighting improvements to come, and yes, I will refrain from using any ‘lit’ puns for the sake of us all. *Load straight into any mission from the Dojo by accessing the Star Chart in the Observatory room! *You can now access your Arsenal via the ESC Menu if you have a completed Observatory Room in your Dojo. *Increased the Decoration capacity in all Dojo rooms! **Clan Hall is now 600 **Clan Great Hall is now 700 **Clan Greater Hall is now 800 **Clan Grand Hall is now 900 **Clan Grandest Hall is now 1000 **Connectors are now 200 **All other room Decoration capacity varies - check the Dojo Architect screen *Clan members can contribute their own Orbiter Decorations to the Clan Vault using the Treasury! These Decorations will be listed as "name (Vault)" in the selection menu. **Vaulted Decorations can be viewed by going into the ESC Menu > Decorate > Personal Decorations. **Only Architects can place Orbiter decorations in the Dojo. **Architects can access Orbiter Decorations via the Treasury menu, selecting “Decorations” > “Personal Decorations” and choosing from the Clan’s donated Decorations. ***Since Architects are the only ones that can place Orbiter Decorations in the Dojo, they are the only ones that will see this option in the Treasury. **If an Orbiter Decoration is removed from the Dojo, it will simply go back into the Vault, where it can be placed again if desired. **Orbiter Decorations CANNOT be refunded back to the original Orbiter inventory once they’ve been donated to the Clan Vault. ***You will receive a confirmation prompt when donating one of your own Orbiter Decorations to your Clan’s Vault. *Solar Rails and Specter Regiments can now be cancelled while in the ‘awaiting contributions’ phase. }} de:Clan Dojo es:Dojo del Clan Category:Clan Category:Dojo Category:Tile Sets Category:Update 8 Category:Tenno Category:Tenno Tile Set Category:Player Hubs